The invention relates to a package for wipes, where the wipes are initially held in readiness separately from a separate liquid. Specifically, the invention relates to a dual compartment pouch for wipes and liquid.
In practice, various packages are known in which wipes already impregnated with liquid are held in readiness in a compartment, where such a package is opened at a withdrawal opening. For example, an injection moulded part made of plastic with a flap may be provided as the withdrawal opening. Furthermore, embodiments are known in which a pre-punched closure area is covered by a film, where the film is provided with a permanent adhesive, allowing for re-closure of the closure area. The wipes are provided, without limitation, for example, for cleaning, disinfecting. cosmetic applications or also as moist toilet paper.
In certain applications, it is desirable if the liquid is only subsequently applied to the wipes. Firstly, the advantage is then obtained that the wipes are easily stored, whereas in the case of already moistened wipes, liquid can escape at a prepared withdrawal opening, for example, a perforation. Even if in a simple embodiment of the package, such a withdrawal opening is covered with a separate slip of film, the liquid can attack the adhesive and/or an imprint depending on its composition.
Moreover, intended purposes also are feasible in which only a limited storage is possible after moistening the wipes. This is the case, for example, when the liquid slowly decomposes the wipes or when a chemical reaction takes place when moistening the wipes. For example, it also is feasible that the wipes are wetted with a first liquid which then reacts subsequently with a further liquid.
Furthermore, it also is feasible that in a dual compartment system for the wipes and the liquid, a moistening of the wipes is also accomplished subsequently. Thus, in the case of moist wipes a drying out is frequently observed during fairly long storage, which can be compensated by replenishing liquid. Finally wipes can also be provided for different intended purposes which require a different degree of moistening, which can be taken into account with the separate supply of liquid.
In order to at least partially meet the described requirements, dual compartment pouches are known from EP 1 201 562 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,248 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,381 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,337 in which the liquid is initially held in readiness in a separate compartment before a barrier located inside the package between the compartments is broken open before a usage for the first time and the liquid passes directly to the wipes. Alternatively the liquid is initially located in a capsule which is located in a compartment together with the wipes, where the capsule is then broken open for a usage for the first time.
In the known embodiments, there is the disadvantage that an unintentional breaking open of the barrier is not excluded, in which case this is then not indicated to the user. Consequently, there is the risk that the wipes are moistened far before their envisaged usage and then can no longer be used unrestrictedly. Furthermore, the manufacture of a package with an internal breakable barrier also is complex, where a compromise must always be found between the manageability and the security of the barrier against an unintentional opening.
Known from GB 2 506 412 A is a package for wipes and liquid which has a total of three compartments. In the disclosed package, however, the partitions running between the compartments inside the packaging also can be broken so that the previously described disadvantages should be taken into account.
Known from US 2006/0151351 A1 is a dual compartment pouch in which the two compartments are separated from one another by a permanent sealing seal which cannot be broken open. The two compartments are provided to accommodate moist wipes on the one hand and dry wipes on the other hand, with no mixing taking place.
According to JP 2007-230622 A, building products are held in readiness in two separate different-sized containers which each have a screw connection for a spout. A small spout is screwed on the smaller container, which may then be inserted with its tip into the screw connection of the larger container. Doing so achieves a fluid communication between the two different-sized containers held separately in readiness. The substances mixed in the large container are then dispensed through a large spout that can be fastened on the corresponding screw closure. As a result of the many different elements, however, the handling of the system described is in need of improvement, with comparatively large quantities of waste also resulting during use as intended.